


Thick as Thieves

by Smuttiest_Yeehaw42 (Bluest_Yeehaw42)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Cheating, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Leashes, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluest_Yeehaw42/pseuds/Smuttiest_Yeehaw42
Summary: Adora was always a dense one when it came to romance. Her emotional constipation was downright legendary, as Glimmer saw it. Most of the war with the Horde could’ve been avoided had she just been outright told of Catra’s love.So, Glimmer knew it was kind of a pointless effort to flirt with Adora, as thickly as she was laying it on. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t see Adora’s inner emotional turmoil. It was cute, and to be seen as an object of affection and sexuality excited Glimmer.The idea of being so capable of making Adora, the She-Ra, quake in her boots at the mere notion of the things Glimmer suggested. God, it made her melt. But she wasn’t in the mood to be a lump of clay in Adora’s hands. Tonight, Adora would be molded by her. And Glimmer’s passion would sear her like a kiln. Catra or No Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Thick as Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> (Well, I haven't written smut in years so forgive me if I'm rusty. Wanna remind you that if you foolishly stepped in without checking the tags, check again. If you ain't into this, nows the time to stop. There, now that you've been warned what is I think a second or third time now. Enjoy!)

Cleaning up Etheria had been a long process. One which Adora was infinitely grateful to have Catra at her side for the entire time.

Sure, there was the rest of her friends. But to have her childhood friend back in her life again as her girlfriend again was a game changer.

_Girlfriend._

Even that word floating around in her head made her heart stir. She felt, complete. That was the right word. _Complete._ Someone to balance out her emotions and drive, someone she wanted to protect and make smile, feel happy. Someone she could settle down with, with such an intimate connection that she had always yearned for.

A lifetime together.

Hard to believe that only a few months before they had been at eachothers throats. Causing eachother so much pain and grief, with such feelings buried deep below. But the feline’s heart had opened and poured itself before her. A reason to return and keep fighting.

Was that selfish? To choose to come back just for one person’s affection?

No, she was lying to herself. She had been swept up in the desire to die for someone else.

Those wonderful people she had known these past three years.

But when the opportunity came, she had made the best choice of all. Not to die for someone else. To _live_ for someone else. Perhaps it was that desire for servitude that she had been imbued with by her childhood in the Frightzone. The need to serve, and to be needed.

Now, Etheria needed them more than ever. She was the She-Ra. A beacon of hope, but she was also Adora. A soldier with not a whole lot of experience leading people in peace time.

That was the reason she was here in Brightmoon after all.

* * *

“Why not get advice from Spar-…Glimmer?” Catra suggested lazily, her tail swaying from side to side as she reclined in their shared cot.

Sweat coated her brow, as the tent’s ventilation was poor.

Adora stared at herself in the mirror, with all the confidence of a weasel about to be snatched up by a hungry vulture.

“I…I didn’t want to bother her. She’s been so busy with…Micah, and uh…Bow lately.”

Adora replied, adjusting the pomp at the end of her hair to keep it just so pristine.

She did want to see Glimmer, the two had barely talked since all this had ended. What with having to gather the clones and put them into some kind of cleanup program. Generally fixing the water-supply issues and leftover munitions cleanup.

Now she had to deal with having a boyfriend, one of her best friends at that, and ontop of that reconnect with her dad after 20 years.

Glimmer didn’t have a whole lot of time for Adora to butt in right now, and she respected that. She was busy with her own relationships.

Catra rolled her eyes.

“Look, you two were thick as thieves. If old sparkle-butt can’t take an hour or two to give you some advice, then what kinda ‘best friend’ is she?”

“Hey! She’s a good friend.” Adora snapped back. Catra huffed, letting her copy of the book ‘Learn to Stop Being An Asshole: Book 1 of 3’ flop onto the cot of their tent.

Getting up to her feet and placing her hands on Adora’s shoulders.

“Adora. I’m going to level with you, as your girlfriend and as the top in this relationship-”

Adora guffawed at her insinuation.

“We, are both switches. Neither of us is the top in this.”

Catra, snickered.

“Wow, not even bold enough to claim top rights. Look. Go see Glimmer, kay bottom?”

Catra playfully patted Adora’s cheek. The blonde lightly batting it away, and turning her head away.

“I am not a bottom…” She crossed her arms and pouted. Catra waved her hand, sitting back down on the cot.

“Fine, prove it. Go to Brightmoon unannounced. Walk in like you own the place, and coerce ol’ Sparkles to put everything down, cause friendship is the most important thing, right?” Catra suggested with a wry smile.

Adora’s azule eyes lit up with determination. That didn’t sound like that bad of an idea.

“You know what? I think I will.”

Catra almost busted out laughing. Adora had taken the obvious bait. She was proving how she was a top, by doing something someone else had suggested. The joke was lost on Adora, as she gripped Catra by the back of the head.

Pulling her in for a quick and passionate kiss, leaving the cat speechless just as Adora’s kisses always left her.

She blinked in a daze, barely able to comprehend the soldier’s words. Adora slinging her bag over her shoulder, and spouting a quick.

“Love you, be back soon!” As she dashed off, running in the direction of Brightmoon. Only a few miles away.

Catra’s fingers traced over her lips, just to savor the thought of Adora’s lips against hers for a few more seconds.

“Love ya too, idiot.” She mutters as she watches Adora leave.

* * *

That, was a little over two hours ago. Adora had arrived in Brightmoon within an hour, and the rest of her time had been spent trying to psyche herself up.

Wandering the halls of Brightmoon listlessly and pacing outside doorways.

She wasn’t even sure if the Queen was here, and her cold feet at just simply barging in had prevented her from taking significant action.

“I’ll be with you later!” A familiar voice could be heard from down the hallway, the clatter of her footsteps underneath her echoed in the nearly empty halls.

Adora felt her heart leap, as she slipped behind a pedestal holding a rather large vase. Peeking her head out from behind it ever so slightly.

There she was, practically gliding over the marble floors. The sun catching her glittery hair, which seemed to always shine its enchanting glow on whatever passed her by.

Queen Glimmer.

The stress of rebuilding had not done a thing to her. She seemed ever chipper and refreshed, as if the worries had ran down her back like water off a duck.

Adora couldn’t help but see her own reflection in the reflection of the vase. She was scruffy. A few messy strands of hair in her signature pony-tail. The dryness of the air back in Thaymor had taken it’s toll on her.

She had bags under her eyes, and a tiny splotch of dirt on her face along her jawline. With a single quick lick of her thumb, she used her now wettened thumb to wipe the dirt off.

She was here to demand help from an old friend, presentability would be key. It was odd, they had been so close these past few years and now they hadn’t really spoke in almost a couple months, despite being so close.

Adora breathed into her hand, smelling her breath real quick. Clean, thankfully.

This was, weird. She almost felt the same flutterings in her heart she did when she prepared for a date, or when she had first met Angella.

Actually, now that she thought about it. Glimmer _did_ seem different. But it was only when her head had turned away from the guard she had been speaking to.

Adora had seen it for only a second when she had caught a glimpse of her eyes. She seemed, not quite right. Hollow might’ve been too strong a word. Joyless, would be more accurate.

It was entirely different from the smile she was giving the guards.

Adora wasn’t sure if she was reading too deep into this, but there had to be something under all that. No, she was confident there was something up.

She knew Glimmer with an intimateness not wholly different from a lover. True, they had never necessarily done anything. But could those sleepovers, and dinners and wonderful days relaxing at the spas of Mystacor together be considered _nothing_?

No, anyone could tell that the two of them had a bond, and now it was time for Adora to see if Glimmer would make good on that bond.

Glimmer was retreating to her bedroom, waving off General Lumina

“You’ve got my orders, I’m sure you’ll manage!” She says, desperate to get away from this conversation as she opens up the doors to her room.

Adora bounding down the hallway, Glimmer’s eyes lighting up the moment she spots her.

“Adora?!” Glimmer exploded in a cloud of glittery particles. Suddenly appearing infront of Adora’s running path. The two collided, and before they could hit the ground Glimmer had teleported them once again.

Leaving the very overworked General Lumina to, in a rare display of frustration, throw her arms up in the air and storm off. Now bound by the societal conventions from being able to interfere or otherwise ask for more help.

* * *

The pair landed on Glimmer’s bed in a heap. Glimmer hugging Adora tightly, her face buried in her chest. She was being squeezed so tight she practically had the wind sucked out of her.

“Missed you too, Glim.” She wheezes out, the Queen roughly pulling away from the hug, glaring up at Adora.

Her hand rearing back and giving Adora a rough slap.

The blonde’s head was jostled, and she sat up in shock.

“Glimmer! What the hell!?”

Glimmer pointed one accusatory finger at Adora before chastising her.

“Two months. You were 5 miles away, not 1 call. Just 1 letter telling me how much fun you two were having.”

Adora pushed Glimmer back. The queen leaning back to sit firmly on Adora’s hips.

Her firm rump pressing into Adora’s strong hips and spilling onto her thighs.

The soldier felt her chest heat up, not wanting to acknowledge this. She was in a relationship now.

“I...I was busy with all the p-planning and refugee work and…stuff.” She stammered out. 

Glimmer loomed over Adora, planting her hands firmly on Adora’s shoulders and pressing her into the soft bed beneath them. She tilted her hips and spread her legs over Adora.

Straddling her frame in a prison between her plush thighs.

“And you finally come here after all this time. Why?”

Adora felt her words catch in the back of her throat. Making a groaning noise like a dying animal as she realized just how well and truly screwed she was.

Convincing Glimmer to give her some advice on dealing with the issues back in the camps and the villages was her entire reason for coming here. But now as she found herself pinned with the Queen looming over her.

Her friend, radiating such beauty and intensity as her eyes glared daggers down at her. She couldn’t admit it. That she had peeled herself away from her new lover after all this time just to ask for help. What kind of friend was she?

Adora swallowed hard as she fought for the right words.

“I..”

Her throat felt like she had a pill stuck in the back of her throat the size of the entire Frightzone. She was an awful liar, but the truth would be a horrible idea to tell right now.

“I showed up…because I wanted to hang out, like the old days! Heh heh…”

Adora sweat bullets as she lied through her teeth.

Glimmer’s menacing gaze pierced through her for a few uncomfortable seconds before her lips curled into an ecstatic grin. She sat up with a slight happy bounce on Adora’s hips. Clapping her hands together.

“YES! Gods, Adora. I cannot wait. You would not believe how stressful it’s been lately.”

She said, not even glancing down at Adora as she flicked her sparkly hair. Seeming to shift her weight on Adora as she settled in. Getting comfy.

She flicked her hair with her hand again.

“Look, I swear I’m losing my glow. I had way more sparkle last month.”

She complained. Though truth be told, Adora couldn’t tell the difference. Not that it really mattered to her, since right now, the more pressing matter was just how much Glimmer’s grinding was toying with her.

“Hey…uh…Glim could we maybe…sit somewhere else?” Adora suggested.

“Hmm?” Glimmer barely seemed to notice Adora’s plea. Wiggling her hips almost on auto-pilot in Adora’s lap. Adora’s jaw clenched, and she let out a muted little grunt. Glimmer was just being playful, she had to be. She was in a relationship with Bow right now, and Glimmer knew she was with Catra. This was just her teasing her.

Dully, Adora’s words finally hit Glimmer after what felt like an eternity. As she brought her hand to her face, her finger’s slowly crossing her lips. Which Adora had somehow only just noticed seemed to be perfectly glossed today. Matching her hair.

“Oh yes. Of course, somewhere to sit.”

In a flash, they had teleported down to the bench in Glimmer’s room. Adora landing roughly on the bed, and Glimmer flopping down hard on something.

She had mistimed her landing, landing hard on one of her favorite stuffed animals, which was wedged inbetween her legs not that dissimilarily from how Adora had just been.

“Not now, Kowl.” She says in the most aloof of manners. Pulling the goofy looking plush out from under her rear and tossing it across the room with all the courtesy she would do to dirty laundry. There were other things on the Queen’s mind now as she sat with Adora.

The stress had taken its toll on Adora, but she was still that delightfully dim eye-candy that Glimmer loved. Buff, blonde, and so easy to bat around, like a cat on a string.

After that time they spent on Prime’s ship, Glimmer had realized just how similar both her and Catra were, even in their tastes in people and style.

Adora was still fairly shaken from her past few minutes. Adjusting the sizeable distortion of her pants from Glimmer’s grinding. Feeling an uncomfortable wetness on the inside of her own pants that told her, that her own body had gotten significantly excited in the thrill of such events.

Adora cleared her throat with a rough cough.

“Glimmer I-“

“Save it.” She cut Adora off as she nestled into the plush bench.

Glimmer slowly peeled off her gloves, tossing them into the corner, kicking off her shoes with equal ease.

“Enough with the formalities, I have been up to my neck in formalities and I just want to relax the rest of the night. Have a classic sleepover with my bestie.”

Glimmer stuck her tongue out playfully, giving Adora a wink as she slowly pulled her pants off. Revealing the supple skin underneath as the waistband crossed down her hips, past her bountiful thighs, down her toned calves and to her ankles.

Underneath her pants she wore a lacey pair of boyshorts. Though from previous sleepovers, Adora knew she typically wore the more modest types.

This pair, was patterned in pink and white stripes, which seemed to accentuate her curves. They had almost been pulled off with her pants, and she took a second to grab the waistband of the pants. Hiking them up with a little dance, making her more notable assets jiggle before Adora’s eyes.

It was one thing for them to dress casually during sleepovers, but this felt. Wrong. The way Adora felt her own eyes trace over Glimmer’s body. It wasn’t the same as things had been before, they never really did sleepovers without him, and finally Adora asked the question that had been needling her in the back of her mind for the past 15 minutes.

“Where’s Bow?”

Glimmer’s expression turned sour.

“Out. Rather not talk about it, thanks.”

She grimaced, as if the mere mention of this had left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She surveyed Adora, with a slight amount of distaste, suddenly grinning again as if she was amused.

“What’re you waiting for? Get cozy! I’ll grab the snacks.” She ordered.

Adora’s anxiety escalated, as she still felt the wetness between her legs from her arousal. There was no way she could so casually take off her pants as Glimmer had without making it so apparent.

Glimmer’s attractiveness was never something Adora had ever doubted in her mind. There were even days she considered getting with Glimmer long before her makeup with Catra. But things were different now, she couldn’t let these temporary feelings and desires ruin her permanent relationships. No matter how seductive Glimmer seemed.

The Queen moved with an odd little pep in her step as she walked over to one of the ottomans in the room. Sneakily converted into a snack storage, as she popped off the lid/footrest.

She seemed to take great care in bending over to look. That shapely rear swaying back and forth in it’s hypnotizing efforts of seduction. She wanted Adora to get the best view of her in those tight boy shorts. She had even picked the horizontal stripes for these. To draw the eyes across the width. She was proud of her shape, and wanted Adora to take it all in before they proceeded.

She had been waiting for this day, with enough planning done weeks in advance. The right timing, the right clothes, the right look. She wanted it to be perfect.

Oh gods, Adora needed time to stall. Take her mind off this and onto anything else. But there was still that look that Glimmer had given her when she asked about Bow that made her nervous.

“Where’s B-“

“If you must know…” Glimmer cut her off, with a heavy sigh.

“He said he loves me, but he wanted an open-relationship, like what Sea Hawk and Mermista have. So…”

Glimmer paused, pulling out a bottle of wine from the ottoman and a pair of wine glasses.

“I can assume he’s off bottoming for some pirate right now while he’s off trying to make treaties with the people of the Crimson Wastes, meanwhile I’m stuck here. Bored and lonely……Wine?”

Adora’s mouth hung open.

“B…Bow? Bow of all people wanted an open relationship. Big heart on the chest, always talks about settling down and having a big loving family. That Bow?”

“Yep.” Glimmer resigned, holding both glasses in one hand as she filled them both.

“Shocked me too, guess I didn’t know him as well as I expected. Not that I mind, just wish he wasn’t so quick to jump into using his benefits before I got to use mine, ya know?”

She shrugged, taking one of the full glasses of wine, and knocking it back as easily as one would knock back a shot.

Adora looked down at her glass of wine, and deciding that today was not the day to get drunk, she quickly poured it out into a nearby plant the moment Glimmer’s vision was pointed elsewhere.

The idea of using her ‘benefits’ at some point only concerned Adora. There was nothing wrong with an open relationship if everyone was okay with it, of course. But the way Glimmer had been acting.

So quick to strip her clothes off, and so quick to try to get her drunk, the grinding. But no. That couldn’t be what this was. This was GLIMMER after all. Right?

When her sights found Adora’s glass, Glimmer gasped.

“Oh Adora…I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think of how stressed you must be. All the planning, and you finished your glass so quick. Here.”

She doted, taking the glass from Adora and setting it down.

“Come on, take off your jacket.” Glimmer asked, already working to help Adora take it off.

Adora was always a dense one when it came to romance. Her emotional constipation was downright legendary, as Glimmer saw it. Most of the war with the Horde could’ve been avoided had she just been outright told of Catra’s love.

So, Glimmer knew it was kind of a pointless effort to flirt with Adora, as thickly as she was laying it on. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t see Adora’s inner emotional turmoil. It was cute, and to be seen as an object of affection and sexuality excited Glimmer.

The idea of being so capable of making Adora, the She-Ra, quake in her boots at the mere notion of the things Glimmer suggested. God, it made her melt. But she wasn’t in the mood to be a lump of clay in Adora’s hands. Tonight, Adora would be molded by her. And Glimmer’s passion would sear her like a kiln. Catra or No Catra

Adora’s mind was working on autopilot as the jacket came off. She was too dumbstruck to do a thing.

“I…” her voice caught in her throat as Glimmer’s hands went to Adora’s shoulders. Expertly finding the tension in her.

“I always see you swing that sword, and even as She-Ra, I always thought it looked heavy. Make your muscles all sore and tense, and clearly I was right.” She asserts as Adora felt almost a lifetime worth of pain melt under her touch. Those fingers prodding and tracing over her back, seeming to find the right pressure points of relieving stress. If Adora hadn’t known better, she almost thought Glimmer had been practicing this.

“Glim…Oh~…Glimmer.” She tried to force herself to speak, but Glimmer rambled on.

“Shouldn’t Catra be doing this for you? Hmm. Actually, I bet she can’t. I imagine those nails would get in the way….” Glimmer surmises, suddenly leaning in to whisper into Adora’s ear.

“Of more than just a massage…wouldn’t they Adora?” she cooed.

Adora felt a shiver run down her spine. The way that Glimmer had said that reminder her so much of the way Catra had teased her, with her ‘Hey Adora’s’.

She couldn’t take it anymore, and had to come clean.

With a look of unimaginable shame, she turned to Glimmer and finally spoke.

“Glimmer, I didn’t come for a sleepover or to, to spend time with you! I came to ask for help…”

Glimmer’s look of excitement faded, as she sat completely still. Hands frozen in their position.

“I’m sorry Glimmer, I don’t…” Adora fumbled on her words.

“I just wanted to get some help, and I’m sorry that I lied. Okay?” Adora turns to face Glimmer, reaching a hand out to her, but she slaps it away in anger.

Crossing her arms, she suddenly teleported back up to her bed. Getting away from the blonde in wordless anger.

Now she had gone and done it. Adora might’ve just ruined her friendship with Glimmer.

“Glimmer! I said I was sorry!”

“YOU LIED TO ME!” Glimmer shouted back, throwing a pillow down at her on the floor. The pillow barely missing the soldier.

“You lied to me, and made me feel like a fool.” The queen shouted down, burying her face in one of the leftover pillows.

Adora was stuck on the ground, feeling powerless and ashamed.

“Glimmer, I’m sorry!” She shouted again. Her mouth began to outpace her capability for thought and rational planning, as Adora spoke those fateful words.

“Glimmer! I’ll do anything to make this up!”

A silence fell in the room, from which one could hear the drop of a needle on carpet. Adora had barely been able to comprehend her own words before they leapt from her mouth.

Glimmer’s head poked over the edge of her hanging bed.

“Anything?” She repeated, with an almost sinister grin.

Adora, _had_ said those words. Going back now, she felt, would be the straw that’d break the camel’s back.

“Anything.” Her body acted. She was practically on auto-pilot. Like watching her body move while in some far away distant room. It was like a dream or a trance.

In two barely perceivable flashes, Glimmer had teleported down to snatch up Adora and teleported back to the bed. The momentum hit Adora, and she was once again in her prison. Between the Queen’s legs, straddled like the corner of a table. In total desperation out of a need for release.

“I think you know what I want…” Glimmer trailed off, leaning in so close to Adora that she could feel her breath on her face.

Adora grit her teeth. She had agreed to this, and do her duty she would.

“Don’t look so glum. We’re friends, right Adora? I’m going to make sure this is fun for both of us…” Glimmer teased, slipping her downs under Adora’s shirt and slowly pulling it off of her.

Adora complied, raising her arms for her. Glimmer savored this as the fabric was peeled away from her smooth skin. Intentionally waiting for the shirt to cover Adora’s face before she leaned into kiss Adora’s neck.

She squirmed as the queen’s lips met her sensitive skin. Glimmer letting the tip of her canine’s lightly nip at the base of her neck. Licking the spot after with the very tip of her tongue, the cold air greeting the wettened spot and sending shivers down Adora’s spine.

Shifting Adora’s attention, Glimmer slid her hips in a slow rhythm over Adora’s. Finally pulling Adora’s shirt entirely off and chucking it down to the floor below.

Before Adora could find anything to do with her hands, Glimmer had her pinned down at the wrists. That same wickedly seductive grin on her face. The sight of the clasp on Adora’s bra in its perfectly opportune position. Today had to have been the day Adora wore the bra with the clasps on the front rather than the back.

“For someone who didn’t know you’d be doing this, you sure did come prepared.”

Glimmer teased, leaning close to Adora’s chest, and letting a warm breath flow across her bare flesh. Like a wolf before it sinks its teeth in deep.

She didn’t bother to move her hands, her tongue tracing up Adora’s sternum until she reached that spot between her breasts. Pulling the clasp off with a precise bite and flick of the tongue.

Now it felt more real than ever. Adora’s chest rising and falling with each breath, and her insides were aching with incredible need all ready. It was wrong, but it felt so right. Glimmer had guided her into a world without Catra and the Horde, and now Glimmer was taking her through this.

Those battles watching eachother’s backs, Adora couldn’t understand how she never saw it before. Glimmer had _always_ wanted something like this with her. But she had ran off to get with Catra, her childhood friend. Just as Glimmer had done with Bow.

Maybe this was Adora paying back her debt. She had already paid one debt for not acknowledging Catra’s desire. A debt which Catra had expected in _dividends_. Perhaps this was what she was fated to do, to put her mind at ease.

People think all sorts of things to justify their actions, after all. Why they get an extra cupcake, when they’ve already hit their daily sugar intake. ‘It’s for stress’ they chide. ‘It’s to make me feel better’.

Justification for such desires, and right now Adora’s body told her that this was one of them.

“Glimmer…I…”

“Shhh..” Glimmer shushed. Using her fingers to casually trace runes across Adora’s wrists. Magical bindings strapping her down to the bed. Glimmer’s hands were now free to explore, as they ran down Adora’s arms, settling on her chest.

“You know you broke my heart Adora. Running off with Catra and leaving me alone. Bow’s sweet and all…but who could compare to you? My She-Ra…”

Adora was lost in Glimmer’s lavender eyes, which stared back so transfixedly.

She hadn’t just called her She-Ra, she called her ‘My She-Ra’. Adora wanted to hug her, but finally noticed just how restrained she was. Confused at first, her arms feeling as if they had weights attached to them. Only stopping when she had seen the restraints with her bare hands.

Glimmer giggled at her struggles.

“My, aren’t you so quick to want to run? Back to her? Well you’ve always been _My_ She-Ra. Even if you are _her_ Adora. Powers or not.” 

Glimmer leaned in, barely inches away from Adora’s face. Seemingly angry.

“But what has She-Ra done for her Queen lately?”

Adora always felt uncomfortable with just how easily Glimmer could do that. Go from sweet to menacing in a second. The look she was getting could chill her blood from across the room, let alone a hair’s breadth away.

“Abandon. Neglect. Lie.” Glimmer’s accusations came down like daggers. Piercing and cold.

“The Queen has her dues, and I think I know what your first punishment should be.” Glimmer concluded, shifting forward to sit on Adora’s chest. Letting herself rest on her knees, leaving Adora only really capable of watching her. Stuck as she was.

Glimmer leaned back, hips forward to loom over Adora in those boyshorts. Tucking her thumb into her waistband. Flipping the band down. Agonizingly slowly, she pulled it down. The slightest peek of pink hair protruding over the top. Adora’s eyes growing nearly as wide as saucepans.

The shape of those caramel hips as they slowly freed themselves from their linen prisons. That slight bulge as the waistband hugged her thighs. Her body was a portrait that deserved the finest security in a museum somewhere.

And yet, here she was before Adora. Practically already sitting on her face. With a little sigh, the Queen realized the flaw in her plan.

“Dammit. I liked this pair.” She muttered outloud in frustration. She didn’t want to get off Adora, but she physically couldn’t pull the panties off with her legs spread as they were.

Adora snorted out a tiny little laugh. It was actually kind of funny. But that wouldn’t do for Glimmer. She was mere moments away from using a rune to evaporate the panties when a more brilliant idea struck her. She teleported away to the bench below. Teleporting back, taking great care to teleport _without_ her clothes for once.

But Adora didn’t have the time to admire her body this time around. Glimmer wasn’t in her previous position, sitting on Adora’s chest and facing her. She was facing away from Adora, supported on her knees, as Glimmer’s rear came down on her.

The Queen angling her hips so that Adora would come face to face with her muff. Adora was buried by her.

She sputtered in shock, the movement of her mouth giving Glimmer just what she needed to position herself. Lining up her snatch with Adora’s lips.

“Oh…YES.” Glimmer sighed in relief. She had been waiting for this for so long. Adora, under her after all this time. Just to know this hot breath that made her tingle all over was coming from Adora. It made Glimmer gush. She had been growing wetter and wetter in bated ecstasy.

She reached her hand back, grabbing the back of Adora’s hair as she slipped into a better position to ride her face.

“Hurry up.” Glimmer ordered through gritted teeth. She had had enough teasing today, and wanted Adora to get to work.

But Adora was facing some issues that were unforeseen. Glimmer was always a very, shapely woman. Adora could use her tongue, sure. But her nose was well trapped between Glimmer’s cheeks. She couldn’t catch a breath. Yet, here Glimmer was already demanding for more work. Adora's heart thumped in her chest as the desperation of her situation slowly caught up to her.

She tried to signal Glimmer with her hands or her legs, but she was too well restrained. Adora was trying to thrash against her restraints, but Glimmer was a sorceress by this point. Redirecting energy, was what she did best.

She bounced on Adora’s face lightly. Adora, desperate for air, was barely able to get some breaths in as she did. That slight lapse in force where her face had just enough breathing room to do just that.

“Get to work already, and maybe I’ll give you something lighter to do.”

Similarly, Adora was a soldier. She knew to take an opportunity when she saw one. But she needed to regain her bearings. Her head was all turned around, like she had just been thrown into a tank that had flipped itself off a cliff.

Her mind was swirling, and she was desperate. Her tongue quickly ejecting itself from her mouth as she pushed her face forward.

Finally making contact with her lower lips.

Glimmer let out a soft moan of satisfaction, gripping tightly into Adora’s blond locks.

“More…” She demanded. Spreading her legs ever so slightly to give Adora even more access to her. But Adora wasn’t diving in yet. She headed south towards Glimmer’s clitoris, circling the tiny nub in slow counterclockwise circles.

“OH GODS.” Glimmer groaned out, being prompted into her little spurt of bouncing again. It was hell on Adora’s neck, but those little bounces kept her alive. Working off those fleeting moments where she could actually get some air.

Glimmer seemed to take notice, but instead of shifting to provide more air, she just moved more frequently. The exhale after every breath rattled her in the best of ways. She was barely holding herself up from sheer ecstasy already. To think Adora hadn’t even gone past her entrance, or even played with her clit all that much.

Maybe it was the thrill of the ‘cheat’, that made it so potently erotic. Or maybe it was just the excitement and journey that had finally brought them here. The both of them in what felt like their rightful places, at least in Glimmer’s opinion. The Queen on her throne.

Glimmer’s legs quivered, and she felt herself on the verge of collapsing forward. Just wanting to let Adora work her until she finally climaxed. But this position kept her obedient and focused in her efforts.

Working the clit had done plenty for Glimmer, but if Adora was going to do this she figured she might as well go all the way.

Adora was still new to sex, period. But she knew that her best bet was to work the clit, she knew that she personally preferred it when a partner would just stay on target.

But she knew Glimmer, granted never like this. But if she didn’t do more then just clitoral stim, she might not let her up for even longer.

She lightly suckled on Glimmer’s labia, as if she was giving her lips the same kiss she would were they a mouth. Pressing it around and kneading them with her tongue slowly.

“Goddess…” Glimmer panted out with a tiny grunt of pure sexual euphoria. Adora seemed to work her in just those perfect ways.

After feeling satisfied enough with her little ‘smooch’, Adora moved past and deeper into Glimmer. But the taste she was met with gave her some pause.

She expected the typical taste one would ordinarily expect. Slightly acidic or metallic. This was…shockingly sweet.

Adora didn’t know whether she was hallucinating from oxygen deprivation, or if this was really happening. It was like a pastry.

Adora always forgot that Glimmer was never an ordinary person. She was atleast half-angelic deity, so this peculiar attribute must’ve come from her mother’s side, or maybe it was a spell.

Adora wasn’t interested in that. She hated herself as she felt her own arousal grow. She’d surely have to throw her own pants in the wash. For all Glimmer’s talk of making this fun for the both of them, she hadn’t even bothered to try to help her out here.

Adora couldn’t even budge to do the job herself, and yet she was expected to work Glimmer to climax. Perhaps she meant she’d have a turn later?

Nonetheless, Adora pressed on. Her tongue making slow decisive motions as she felt around. Touching every ridge of her internal walls as she searched for the most sensitive spots. From battle she had learned to search for weakpoints and exploit them. This, was not that far off.

Her ears were keen as she heard the melody of noises Glimmer made with each millimeter of depth Adora made. Adora’s mind conjured up thoughts of what her face must’ve looked like, and as she slowly found herself getting more and more into this, wished that her arms could be free.

If only to take her legs, and feel her soft skin underneath her fingertips as she worked. Her lungs struggling for breath as Glimmer constant movement above had finally wedged Adora in a position without any air, as her bobbing on her tongue finally slowed.

But finally, Adora felt the most peculiar little ridge underneath her soft tongue that made Glimmer squeal out.

“YES. THERE!” The Queen breathed hard, practically swooning as Adora hit that wonderful spot that seemed so elusive for others. But it had to be Adora to have reached it. Someone else would never be able to do it like her, and Glimmer had known that. She had _always_ known that.

This was the spot, and entirely driven by lust she renewed her pace. Glimmer’s intense riding of Adora before was like a tremor compared to the rocking she did now. Adora’s head was forced back into the bed enough to make the springs creak.

Glimmer had entirely stopped caring for Adora’s well-being, and Adora strangely enough found that all the more arousing. She was just using her like a toy, but she didn’t even care. She had finally started to take joy in this, even as Glimmer jostled her entire body with each bounce. Adora’s face was coated in her juices, and they had started to run down her chin.

Then she could feel it happen.

Glimmer’s walls twitched and Glimmer sucked in wind.

“I’m co-OH~” She tried to warn Adora as she landed on her face. This was it, the climax.

Glimmer’s entire weight was on Adora’s face as the tidal wave of her lust poured forth. She was but one person before a busted dam. Adora was enveloped in that fruity sweetness, as it ran across her entire face. Getting in her eyes and nose, down her cheek and past her ear.

She swallowed the storm, as Glimmer fell forward. Hugging Adora around the waists tightly. Adora couldn’t breathe, try as she might she only seemed to drown.

She was trapped in Glimmer’s flood.

After what had felt like an Eternity, when Glimmer had finally ridden out her climax out in full. Muffling her screams with Adora’s body, she finally scooted her haunches forward. Giving Adora the much needed air she deserved.

The rush of blood to her head as she took in deep full breaths of oxygen again made her feel like she had burst from a trance. The cold air of the room filling her body.

She couldn’t even speak. Her entire tongue was sore, and her mind was frazzled from so much time in near total darkness. Subsisting off the tiniest breaths to survive. Her heart was racing as she laid in the soaked sheets where Glimmer had created such a mess.

“G-..Gl…” Her mouth moved, but she was incapable of speech.

Glimmer was still riding the afterglow of her orgasm. Adora felt her belt slowly slide off as the Queen’s fingers worked.

Adora tried to lift her head, but she felt too weak to even get up. Not sure if she felt like she had went 12 rounds with a skilled boxer, or ran clear from the Kingdom of Snows to the Crimson Wastes.

Unfortunately, or Fortunately as some might consider, Adora had underestimated Glimmer’s appetite.

A flash appeared around Adora’s chest and across her throat. The blonde’s eyes widening in near total fear. She barely found the strength to move her head. There was a tightness around her neck now, and the line that stretched across her chest seemed to solidify and lead it’s way between Glimmer’s legs.

Glimmer raised a hand and the line grew taught, Adora’s oxygen deprived mind finally pieced it together. This was a leash.

“Time for Round 2.” Glimmer panted out, that menacing side of her rearing itself again. She shook her hips in slow circles as her colossal caramel colored cheeks came ever closer to practically consuming Adora’s face again.

“This time I’ll be working on you, but don’t you worry now. I’ll still keep you busy.” She taunted as she slid Adora’s pants down with her free hand. Pulling roughly on leash as she inched her way back. Forcing Adora’s head up.

Adora let out a soft whimper of fear as Glimmer’s darkened pucker was pressed into her mouth. She hadn’t had the slightest moment of time to recover from the previous ordeal, and now she was going to be the ‘focus’ this time?

Was this meant to be pleasure or torture?!

Adora had never even done oral like _this_ before. She didn’t even know what to play with or use her tongue on specifically, there was just that dark tight little hole infront of her.

Glimmer’s free hand lightly traced down the front of Adora’s pants, eliciting a gasp from the soldier.

“God you’re so wet…” Glimmer breathed out in excitement.

“Glad to see you seemed to have liked that almost as much as I did.”

Glimmer couldn’t help herself, as she stared at the wetness on the end of her finger, licking and sucking on her fingers with satisfaction.

“Tangy.” She commented, dragging her fingers down Adora’s stomach and hips until slowly slipping them under the waistband. Pausing as she found Adora’s clit.

Adora was gushing, but Glimmer wasn’t satisfied. She could tell Adora hadn’t even begun to do her second half of the work, and decided to do what only felt fair in her mind.

Touching her clit as lightly as possible just to tease her.

Adora was exasperated from the sheer neglect and teasing. She didn’t dare want to say it or admit to it, but she needed some kind of release by this point. Bucking her hips in intense frustration and want.

“Ah Ah Ah…You do your job.” Glimmer tugged once more on the collar, driving Adora’s face into her ass.

“I do mine.” She ultimated.

Adora found herself able to somehow breathe slightly better, and could feel her anger boiling inside her. She wasn’t often angry, but she also didn’t get teased like this so long.

How dare she? Deprive her of this. If She wanted work, then Adora was going to show her work.

Who cared if she was inexperienced with this type of Oral? She was going to make do, and Glimmer was going to take it.

Even in the sweat filled crevice of Glimmer’s ass, Adora wasn’t going to just quit. Her tongue protruding from her mouth and taking her first lick. It wasn’t sweet, infact she was sure all the sweat had made it taste kinda salty. But aside from that it didn’t feel any weirder than licking skin anywhere else.

She knew what was infront of her, and at this point she didn’t care. A demon had been unleashed from inside her, and it wanted to make Glimmer squeal.

Truth be told, Glimmer hadn’t expected the rimjob to be anything she would really be into. She just wanted Adora to be busy on her while she took care of her needs.

That was before Adora made the leash go slack. What strength she had somehow found to lift not just herself, but Glimmer up, without even using her arms, actually terrified her.

Adora was always strong, She-Ra or not.

Her tongue burying itself deep into Glimmer’s asshole, with the kind of fervor generally found between a person dying of thirst and a gallon of water.

She was acting as if she needed to do this to survive, and Glimmer was thrilled for it. The feeling of Adora’s tongue before had been a familiar feeling, but this new thing was something so entirely different that she was almost distracted from her job.

“ADor-AH. Fuuuck…I…HMMMF..” She bit her lip, struggling to keep her hands from shaking, and herself from moaning too loud.

Adora wanted her pleasure _now_ , and Glimmer was more than happy to oblige. Starting with her index finger, barely passing by the fingertip as Adora moaned with relief into Glimmer’s ass.

An itch, that she otherwise wasn’t capable of scratching was finally seeing some much-needed ease. But just the tip wouldn’t do, and Adora’s furious tongue made that clear. She was practically stuffing the full length deep into Glimmer, and she was expecting Glimmer to use her entire damned fist at this point.

Adora was so intensely needy, she was pushing _back_ on Glimmer’s hips.

Glimmer decided Adora needed more then fingers and decided to ditch that idea entirely. This would require a more delicate touch, she surmised. Licking her lips, undoing one of the bonds on Adora’s legs so she could get some leverage.

Grabbing her left leg and raising it up, nipping Adora’s muscular thigh and peppering her leg with kisses all the way down to her snatch.

Wrapping her arm around her leg, she slightly parted Adora’s lower lips and kissed it slow, inserting her tongue and finally getting to work.

Letting go of the leash in her right hand and playing with Adora’s clit with the tip of her thumb. Stroking the nub and letting her soft fingers do their magic.

By the gods, sweet relief. All the teasing and the fun had made her grow weak, and even her second wind’s energy was waning.

Adora wanted to cry tears of joy. She was so sensitive by this point, she could swear that she could feel every bump on Glimmer’s tongue and every ridge on her thumb.

Glimmer had barely even had time to get accustomed to Adora’s taste before she too reached her climax.

She convulsed in pleasure, rearing her head back and arching her back. Her free leg kicked and her toes curled. She felt it through her entire body, the climax to end all climaxes. All that buildup and stress and finally, by the gods finally she was done.

Fireworks were going off in Adora’s brain, as her mind practically began to shut down. The last thought she had before completely losing herself was her previous fear. The fear of cheating on Catra, but it had changed into something different. It wasn’t the same shame she had felt before, but more the mischievously addictive glee one feels when they know they’ve done something wrong, but can’t escape the joy of what happened when they did it. 

But the rest of such thoughts would come later, as they often did post-coitus.

She was a bit of a squirter, which Glimmer admittedly didn’t anticipate. But she took it with grace, licking her lips and fingers clean as well as Adora.

The Blonde growing limp under Glimmer, but the Queen figured Adora was just tired. Rightfully so.

“Good work. See? That wasn’t so bad.” She cooed, not moving from her position nestled perfectly ontop of Adora’s face. This had been such fun and she wanted to savor it. Getting one last little wiggle in before finally getting off and turning her head to check on Adora.

She was almost entirely motionless, drenched in sweat and the slowly drying remains of Glimmer’s ecstasy. Tongue lolling out, with her eyes shut. Passed out from exhaustion and the sheer force of her climax.

Glimmer smiled, patting Adora’s cheek in a playful manner. The blonde not waking up, but still very much alive as she sleepily batted at Glimmer’s.

“Sleep tight, Adora.” Glimmer winked, a new wave of giddiness overcoming her as she remembered something important.

* * *

Catra sat contentedly with her legs crossed on the cot in hers and Adora’s shared tent.

Drumming her fingers on the ends of a Datapad.

“Come on, it can’t take nearly this long.” Catra muttered to herself. Figuring Adora probably got caught up with stupid stuff like nervousness or guilt. But suddenly the Datapad vibrated.

“Oh, it’s about time!” Catra excitedly shouts, picking up the Datapad and checking her messages.

Opening up her chat to the first notification.

Glitterbomb: Hey Catra >;3

WildCat: It’s about time. How’d it go?

Glitterbomb: Oh, you know Adora :P, she was reluctant at first but I convinced her.

WildCat: Sounds like that big dummy. She scare the piss outta ya’ with that second wind of hers?

Glitterbomb: Yep :O . But I think I might’ve broke her.

WildCat: _Broke her?_

Glitterbomb: (An image, depicting Adora, passed out on the bed with a big wet spot around her head and body, snoring away)

WildCat: Hot. But you better have not gone too hard on her, our threesome’s in a week.

Glitterbomb: Oh, I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to be up for that after this.

Glitterbomb: I still can’t believe you put me up to this… I almost feel bad.

WildCat: I think she’ll take it well. ‘Sides, I’ll just tell her the truth for once.

Glitterbomb: Mmm. Which is…?

WildCat:…You know.

Glitterbomb: Type it.

WildCat:…

WildCat: I always thought she seemed hotter, when I was sure of it that she was banging one of you princesses. Now I guess I got a kink? So what? FIGHT ME.

Glitterbomb: Oh there will be plenty of that next week :P

WildCat: BTW, How’s Bow been? Take the breakup well?

Glitterbomb: We settled. Open relationship. Guess you and him can join “Cucks Anonymous”.

WildCat: Oh, fuck you. I’m going to bed.

Glitterbomb: Night! Think I’ll make your girlfriend eat my ass out for breakfast tomorrow. >;3

WildCat:…

WildCat: You better send pics at least.

Glitterbomb: Oh, you know I will. ;3


End file.
